Allegiance
by StupidBolts
Summary: What if Starscream was more careful about what he said to Arcee during "Partners"? What if he hadn't said anything about Cliffjumper and Arcee hadn't tried to fight him? She wouldn't have chased away the seeker, now would she? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Starscream was more careful about what he said to Arcee during "Partners"? What if he hadn't said anything about Cliffjumper and Arcee hadn't tried to fight him? She wouldn't have chased away the seeker, now would she?**

**Pairings: Starscream/Megatron, Starscream/Miko friendship, Bulkhead/Miko big-fat-crush, Tailgate/Arcee/Cliffjumper, Soundwave/Starscream/Knock Out and possibly more to come.**

"_**I want to be... on your side."**_

The request was unbelievable, to say the least. Arcee's optics widened, Bumblebee raised an optic brow and Bulkhead just scoffed.

"Our side?" He snorted. "Yeah right, and _I've_ been Lobbing with the Fallen!"

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons." Arcee spat passively.

"Wouldn't I?" Starscream contradicted. "What have they done for _me_ lately, beside humiliate me, _spy_ on me, demote me?" His optics turned mournful, "Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood, and all but replaced me with that treacherous wretch Airachnid!" he snarled. "She abandoned me! Left me for scrap!" He took a shaky breath, looking Optimus Prime in the optics. "So why _not_ rat them out?"

There was an ominous silence. There was a definite air of honesty to his voice, surprisingly. But still; decision had to be made with _everyone's_ opinion. Arcee, Bulkhead and Prime walked a short distance away, Bumblebee staying put to watch a confused Starscream. The seeker groaned when he realised his babysitter was the sunshine yellow bug.

"He's telling the truth about Megatron trying to scrap him." Arcee began to Optimus. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"You're not saying you actually _trust_ Starscream..." Bulkhead gave her an incredulous look.

"Trust him?" she replied. "Never. But this may be the one time our objectives aline..." She looked to their leader, who now addressed the ex-Wrecker.

"You are right to be wary Bulkhead, but I agree with Arcee." Bulkhead nodded slowly, then they walked back to their scout and prisoner. "Very well Starscream; we shall make a temporary alliance. And if your alleged intentions turn out to be true, you may become an Autobot." Optimus rumbled, voice like soft thunder.

Starscream's expression lit up, but it didn't last too long when Bulkhead and Arcee pulled out a pair of cuffs; for wrists _and_ for wings.

Bulkhead roughly shoved the seeker into Prime's trailer, muttering about how he would _never_ trust Starscream no matter what side he took. Thinking about it, it probably had something to do with threatening that female vermin of his! Miko, wasn't it?

A revelation hit him as he felt the trailer start moving; if he did indeed become one of them, he'd have to put up with the humans as well as mistrusting Autobots! He squirmed with internal discomfort as well as external; _that_ was going to be a real toll on his mental well being.

Half an Earth hour later, the trailer rattled to a stop. The sound of Transformations and conversations were muffled by the sound-proof trailer. He'd miss having Soundwave around to listen in on others' oral communication.

Hm, Soundwave. The closest thing, perhaps, the seeker had to a childhood friend. The last time he'd seen him, he'd said "Thank you for listening", but hadn't actually said goodbye. He felt a twinge of regret in that revelation.

"Rise and shine Screamy!" Bulkhead abruptly opened the trailer, dragging the seeker out by his pedes.

"We're here." Arcee stated dryly as Starscream's optics darted around in panic. "Where's the ship?" He sat up on his knees and glanced around again, getting his bearings.

"It's through the arch way," he sighed. "Among the stones." Prime nodded, then began assigning posts.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee; you're with me." he announced. The Prime stepped closer to the single femme of his team. "Arcee; remain with our prisoner." And then began walking towards the arch.

"Optimus please!" Arcee begged, jogging after him. "For Tailgate." Her determination was stone cold and rock solid. Was she really an Autobot?

"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgement." Optimus rumbled, then continued walking, leaving the two-wheeler alone with the immobile seeker who was currently struggling with his bonds.

"Is the clamp really necessary?" he whined. "I promise not to fly away! It's really giving me a crick..."

"... I can shove you back in the trailer." Arcee growled. Starscream groaned and went quiet. Minutes passed and Arcee began pacing, probably battling with her inner desire to go gallivanting off to fight Airachnid. Starscream watched her closely, detecting the irritation and fury radiating off of her. For Airachnid, Optimus or himself, Starscream wasn't sure.

"I'm not really so bad, you know." Perhaps a conversation would ease her a bit, if she was anything like another certain land crawler he knew. One that he realised he'd never thanked for fixing and patching him up all the time, nor had he said farewell to Knock Out. What a shame. "Megatron; _he's_ the evil one..."

"Tell it someone who cares." She snapped.

"I would, but the only bots who would care were all murdered by my 'lord and master'..." Starscream went sullen.

"Hmph, that wouldn't happen to be the reason you betray him so often, would it?" She smirked at him. Her optics widened when Starscream nodded.

"You are not a seeker, Arcee." he stated, studying the ground. "You do not know what it's like to lose your Trine..." There was a moment of silence.

"I've lost several bots close to me."

"The Trine bond goes deeper than mere friendship and partnership!" Starscream spat, sitting up straight on his knees so he was optic level with her. "At the first chance I get, I will rip Megatron to pieces for what he did to Thundercracker!" he snarled, twisting air in his claws to demonstrate what he'd do to Megatron.

"Thundercracker, hm?" Arcee watched him grudgingly. "... Who was your other Trine mate?"

"... His name was Skywarp. He was the youngest out of us three, and do you know what Megatron did to my little brother?" Arcee gaped. "He tore off his wings! His _wings!_ For the longest time, my poor brother was his sex toy! And for that, I will _never_ forgive him!"

"Brother?" Arcee breathed. "Your Trine members were actually... your siblings?" Starscream slumped where he sat.

"They were..." There was silence.

"I'm sorry." He looked up.

"For what?"

"For everything Megatron must've done to you. I thought you were just his toady... but you're actually his victim, aren't you?" She looked at him with sympathetic optics. As he stared at them, he noticed they weren't completely blue; rings and twinges of pink light were evident in her crystal sky depths.

"Thundercracker and Skywarp were more his victims... you're right; I was his toady. I was the most cowardly out of all of us..." his head drooped down. "Thundercracker was aggressive; he stood up against Megatron, but paid the price. Skywarp was childish but brave and tried to avenge our big brother; but he was also the weakest. And all that time I just..." his crimson optics searched the dirt for some guidance on how to explain himself. "I was too scared to go and help my brothers."

Arcee stared at him. Despite the fact his wings were clamped, they drooped sorrowfully. Guilt pinged through her; he was just a kid crying for his siblings.

"Revenge, huh?" He nodded. "So we can agree on one thing..." he looked up, then jolted in surprise. She was _smiling_ at him! She smiled ever so softly and kindly at him, just like Skyfire used to.

"Yes... I suppose we do..."

Just then, Bumblebee ran towards them, optics wide with fear.

"Bee, what wrong?" Arcee gasped as the scout grabbed her forearm, tugging and buzzing at her. "Frozen? How?" He chirped at her again. "Immobilizer? Alright, I'll call Ratchet." She did just that, also taking the time to explain the part about Starscream. Though the medic was outraged, he didn't refuse to let the seeker through the Ground bridge. He and Bumblebee dragged a frozen Optimus and Bulkhead through the bridge, while Arcee picked up the broken Immobilizer and guided Starscream into the glowing portal.

Upon arriving in the small base, Starscream made an instant note; it's got a higher roof than the _Nemesis!_ If the Autobots allowed him to, he'd be able to fly inside the base!

"W-what is he doing here?" Starscream looked to a small platform where three humans stood stiffly; the youngest looking frightened, the eldest looking stern and wary and the second eldest looking defiant.

_My, don't they make quite a Trine?_ He thought to himself with a mental chuckle.

"Starscream wants to switch sides Raf," Arcee explained. "He's not a 'Con any more." The youngster's face lit up behind his glasses, the elder human's tension easing away slightly. But the girl just glared harder.

"What if he double-crosses?" she spat. Arcee raised an optic brow.

"Then we'll all scrap him together." She gave the seeker a teasing wink, which he smiled nervously at. She wasn't joking.

Pretty soon, the medic had fixed the Immobilizer Bumblebee had broken, reanimating Bulkhead and Prime. Starscream thought to commend the medic on his work, but thought better of it when the medic kept glaring at him. Prime turned to Starscream, who looked down humbly.

"Starscream, I believe the fact that you did not lie to us is... a good start to our new allegiance." Starscream's optics widened and his head snapped up to look at him.

"R-really?" Optimus nodded.

"And so..." Prime brought out a key, unlocking Starscream's cuffs and unlatching the wing-clamp. "Welcome to the Autobots." he smiled warmly. Starscream rubbed his wrists slightly, then bowed. "Please, we are not Decepticons; bowing is unnecessary here." Optimus smiled. It was a comforting smile, a nice smile. One Megatron would never have even passed over Soundwave.

"Thank you... I will not fail you..." Starscream nodded. Arcee suddenly went stiff.

"Uh... not to ruin the moment, but... Airachnid...?"

"Got away." Bulkhead sniffed in irritation. They could see and hear everything, just couldn't move. Arcee growled and folded her arms tensely, the eldest human child moving to place a hand on her shoulder guard.

"... If it is any consolation, Arcee..." Starscream spoke up, watching from the corner of his optic. Arcee looked up at him. "Megatron will be furious with that eight legged wretch, not only for losing the Immobilizer, but for leaving his second-in-command with his enemy..." The two wheeler's face brightened, and Starscream gave her a wink of his own.

"Well... isn't that a spark warmer?"


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream kept his gaze glued to the floor as the Autobots conversed in front of him. Evidently, Arcee was only friendly when on the "revenge" and "Airachnid" concept; something she could actually relate to. Now they were on the matter of "Where's the seeker gonna sleep?" and "How about Cliffjumper's room!", the femme was a lot less smiley.

"No slagging way is that fly-bot staying in Cliff's quarters!" She snarled, Bulkhead and Bumblebee backing her up on this. Ratchet, who'd been the one to suggest it, glance at Optimus who held a very rarely seen look of irritation on his face.

"Have him sleep in the corridor!" Bulkhead snapped, throwing a glare at the silent seeker. Starscream squashed a little further into the corner behind Optimus, who he'd silently declared his personal social-contact shield!

As for the children, they were quiet too. The youngest, oddly, was watching Starscream with a look of sympathy. Starscream didn't like being pitied, but he thought better of yelling at the boy to stop staring at him when his yellow guardian was around and armed. After all, Ratchet had _disarmed_ the seeker for security measures.

Oh, and also put a circuitry block on his jet thrusters, rendering his wings effectively "clipped".

This was degrading enough, without the littlest human's pity party.

_If things go well..._ he thought with a deep breath. _I may as well **try** to become accustomed to these humans... maybe..._ He looked up slowly, finally making eye contact with the boy on the platform beside him.

"They're not normally like this..." The boy smiled nervously.

"I should hope not... or their teamwork has a lot to be desired." Starscream quivered, was it getting colder in here?

"They're a great team!" the human retorted. "... Most of the time." His point was shattered by Bulkhead yelling in Ratchet's face, clearly surprising the old medic.

"This wouldn't've happened if _he_ hadn't shown up!" Miko spat, arms firmly folded as she watched the Autobots with unfocused eyes. Starscream twitched his limp wings slightly. He knew the girl's name from when Bulkhead was yelling for her to run in the old energon mine, but he had yet to learn the boys' names properly.

"I do not believe we've been... introduced." He tried with the smaller human first, who seemed rather interested in the seeker.

"Oh, I'm Raf! And this is Jack, and that's Miko!" He gestured to the other two. Jack flinched at having his name mentioned, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sheepish. They only felt sheepish when Starscream was demilitarized and surrounded by the Cybertronian body guards. They had an air of confidence.

The seeker inwardly smirked, _None of you would last a day on your own little Trine._

"Enough!" Came the bellow of thunder as Optimus had finally gotten sick of his team's bickering. He turned to Starscream, who hunched up cautiously under the larger mech's gaze. "Starscream, you shall recharge in _my_ quarters," he looked to Arcee. "And _I_ shall take Cliffjumper's." Arcee frowned, but didn't protest. "Good." Prime walked closer to Starscream, whose wings were now practically folded completely against his back.

Out of the corner of his optic, he noticed Raf pull out a notebook and scribble something in it.

"Follow me," he rumbled gently, and wandered out of the room. Starscream squeaked and scurried after him, not making eye contact with any of the Autobots. Raf scribbled in the book again.

The walk down the hall seemed insanely long, and it was definitely getting colder in this base! Starscream's wings shivered, then he noticed Prime had stopped walking just in time to not walk into his chest. "Until we can accommodate you with your own quarters, you may have mine."

"Yes, thank you." Starscream sniffed awkwardly. Optimus raised an optic brow as the seeker slipped in carefully, glanced around the room.

It was modestly small, unlike Megatron's. Well lit, but notably _messier _than Starscream had expected. "My, aren't you quite the pack-rat?"

"I do not like to waste perfectly good materials and objects." Starscream looked over his shoulder, seeing Optimus watching him closely.

"Any spot I should 'not-go-in-by-any-means'?" Knock Out certainly had a fair share of those.

"Not particularly. I keep most of my private belongings in my personal subspace."

"Very well..." His heeled pedes shuffled around timidly, wings twitching twice.

"I, um, shall leave you to rest."

"You have my gratitude... for everything." Optimus paused as Starscream studied the floor with great interest. Then he nodded and left. The seeker sighed in relief and gracefully plopped onto Prime's massive berth, big enough to fit three of him in...

_Big enough for a Trine..._ He rolled over on his semi-numb wings and went into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

**So many good reviews! That makes me a happy Cybertron! TWT ← tears of happiness.**

* * *

><p><em>Thundercracker just frowned at the data pad, reading the reports with great reluctance. <em>

"_Glad I don't have to do something so boring!" Skywarp laughed, leaning his head on Starscream's knee. _

"_You will one day." Thundercracker growled. _

"_Not if he continues to be an idiot. He'll never get promoted!" Starscream smirked, tickling his little brother's wings. _

"_But he may have to take my place, one day." There was a short, stone silence. _

"_What'cha mean 'Cracker?" _

"_Just remember that." Their eldest snarled. "I'm not always going to be here to protect you."_

* * *

><p>The Autobots had started clearing out an old storage room to house the seeker. Starscream offered to help, not wanting to appear as a free loader, but Bulkhead snapped at him to stay away from them. This confused the seeker, but he did as he was told and went to sulk in the command room. He sat in his little corner with his arms crossed and wings folded back, glaring at nothing in particular.<p>

Ratchet came in half an hour later with the kids, as their appointed guardians were tidying. Miko was annoyed, saying Bulkhead promised to take her surfing that day, then promptly blamed Starscream's arrival.

The seeker made a shrill growling sound and flicked his wings thrice, but didn't react any more than that. Once again, Raf took out his little notebook and scribbled something down. Jack turned on the TV, the remote of which Miko stole and flipped to the sports channel. Jack groaned but knew arguing was pointless, so just leant back and watch grudgingly. Raf kept his notebook open, sitting _beside_ the television and sprawling something, occasionally glancing up at the seeker. Starscream felt uneasy, but allowed it. The boy wasn't exactly causing any harm after all.

"Your room's ready." Arcee bit out as she walked into the command center. Starscream looked up and nodded, then quiet hurried down the hall to get a look.

Upon arriving, he noticed how dusty it was. 'Bots clearly didn't believe in spring cleaning! He was given a simple berth, a desk, some shelves and cupboards and a few flood lights. He thought to check them for bugs and cameras, but decided against it. He walked over to the berth and blinked at it's silver surface.

Brand new and much smaller than Prime's. Starscream suspected Optimus hadn't actually gone to recharge last night and stayed out of his deceased warrior's quarters.

Cliffjumper. Hm, that could be a problem, if he wasn't careful. One slip of the tongue, and the obviously lovestruck Arcee would have his head mounted on the wall whether Prime ordered against it or not. He'd have to watch what he said when it came to the dead... or rather, undead soldier. He still wasn't too sure what the Dark Energon did to Cliffjumper.

He soon ambled back into the command center, where he found Ratchet and the kids, but no other Autobots.

"Um, where have they...?"

"Mission. Your old buddies are up to something in Africa." The medic grunted spitefully.

"Oh?" Starscream encouraged for him to go on. Ratchet blinked, looking tempted to go on one of his long-winded speeches about the science of the energon disturbances going on where the team had been sent. Starscream would probably be the only one interested enough to listen (even Prime only paid attention because he had to), but Ratchet didn't know that yet. So he stayed quiet and turned back to his work.

Starscream sighed and went back to his corner. Raf gasped and scrambled to open his notebook again. Starscream groaned quietly, but still restrained himself. Years of having to put up with Skywarp's weird habits allowed him to ignore annoying little kids.

"Hey! I was watching that!" The seeker looked over at the sound of Miko's angry voice as the young female leapt on top of Jack to retrieve the remote.

"Tough! I had the remote before you anyway!" The older boy squawked. Starscream blinked and watched as Miko grabbed Jack's arm and yanked it behind his back, forcing the older boy onto his stomach upon the floor.

"Give it back!" she shouted as Jack flailed in pain and desperation.

"Enough!" Ratchet bellowed. He pressed a button on his control panel, switching off the TV.

"Aw, Ratchet!"

"If you're going to fight like sparklings, I'll _treat_ you like sparklings! No TV until you can learn to _share!_" The medic huffed and turned to the main computer again. "And get off of him Miko." The girl did as she was told, reluctantly. The two eldest humans sat on the couch and sulked. Raf was still scribbling.

"I could've been surfing today, but you and the newbie ruined it!"

"_I_ ruined it? It's not my fault-"

"Quiet!" Ratchet snarled. They went silent. Starscream smirked.

"A rather troublesome little Trine, aren't they?" he chuckled.

"... You could say that."

"What's a Trine?" Starscream glanced at Raf, then back at Ratchet. The medic raised an optic brow, then turned to the kids.

"A Trine is a group of three Decepticon seekers, like Starscream." he explained. "They share a Trine Bond, which enables constant communication and... cooperation."

_He says that as if he doesn't believe Decepticons **can** cooperate!_

"They have their own unique formations and on Cybertron before the Great War, those formations were performed as a form of entertainment." Ratchet finished, but there was so much more he failed to mention, or know. Starscream didn't know which.

"Is that it?" Miko snorted. Raf was scribbling again.

"Absolutely not." Starscream hissed. Ratchet raised an optic brow at him. "There is more to Trine then I think you realise, _doctor._" He'd promised not to treat Ratchet like he was Knock Out, but the medic was making it very hard.

"What else is there?" Raf asked with an expectant smile. Starscream eyed him suspiciously, what was he writing?

"There is an entire code of honour each Trine must follow. It would bore you if I went into the entire thing now, but-"

"You're _boring_ me already!" Miko spat, glaring at him. Starscream optics narrowed. This child was clearly not used to getting her comeuppance. Spoilt, almost.

"Perhaps, but you appear to be the _only_ one disinterested, little girl." Miko blinked and looked around her. Jack was listening with an serious look on his face, Raf looked excited and almost bubbly and even Ratchet looked as though he was eager to learn more. Her hazel eyes widened and she snapped her gaze back to a smug looking Starscream. She gaped, trying to retort, but the seeker wouldn't have it. "I believe the term is; you've been served."

Miko stood up, stomping her steel-toed boots and stormed down the metal steps towards her guitar. Starscream watched her closely, then remembered the males were listening.

"Right, so; Trines..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thundercracker's dented and beaten body crumpled to the floor in a pile of navy and black metal. His neon green optics were wide as bodily energon dripped through the cracks in the glass and pooled on the floor beneath his cheek. _

_Skywarp screamed again. _

"_What have you done?" Starscream shrieked. He gripped at his spark chambers as two bonds began severing. "Thundercracker!" he cried out, the Trine bond giving way first. The shards of the bond scattered in pink, luminescent pieces only he could see in his spark chamber, taunting him as if to say the sibling bond was next. _

_Skywarp screamed again. _

_Starscream roared in agony as the brother bond ripped more dramatically as Thundercracker convulsed, purging his tanks and coating himself with his own processed energon. The sibling bond's shards, blue in his case, fluttered down to meet the Trine bond's. _

_Skywarp screamed again._

* * *

><p>"Raf, what exactly are you doing in that notebook?" The twelve year old looked up at Jack, who was smiling at him questioningly. Raf smiled back bashfully, and showed him. Jack blinked. "Are these..."<p>

"Notes about Starscream!" Raf nodded slowly. "It thought... well, I'd heard Ratchet say how little was known about seekers, so I thought I'd take notes on Starscream's behaviour. To help out a little." Jack carefully took the book and flipped through the few pages Raf had already filled. He'd noted how the seeker's wings moved to reflect his emotion, how they twitched twice when he was nervous, and thrice when he was annoyed. He'd written down _everything_ Ratchet and Starscream had said about Trines, and had even drawn an incredibly detailed diagram of the silver seeker.

"Kinda creepy..." Jack muttered. Raf rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "But... you're a pretty good artist!" The diagram was exceptionally brilliant, for a twelve year old. Miko would definitely be jealous.

"Thanks!" Raf smiled, taking the book back. They glanced over at the snoozing seeker in the corner.

"That's the third nap he's taken today!" Jack chuckled.

"I think seekers like to sleep, when they're not flying." Raf replied, writing that down in his book. "Y'know, like cats!"

"Cats don't fly..."

"You know what I mean... to conserve energy, maybe!" Starscream wings twitched and tried to spread, but they were still numb and didn't get very far. "I think he's dreaming about flying."

"Don't tell anyone... but I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Me too..." Raf shuffled back on the couch as Jack sat beside him.

"Wonder what happened to _his_ Trine."

* * *

><p>"<em>You monster!" Skywarp screamed, yanking against Starscream's restraint. Megatron gave the little seeker a toothy grin, reaching down to pick up Thundercracker's empty shell. "Leave him alone!" He cried. His older brother pulled him back and buried his silver face into Skywarp's neck, tears dripping down his cheeks and over the purple seeker's neck. <em>

"_What do you think boys;" Megatron shoved Thundercracker into a light-case, used for displaying **trophies. **"A good ornament?" he laughed mercilessly. Skywarp screamed and thrashed but Starscream just held him tighter. _

"_I'll kill you, you sick freak!" Skywarp screeched. Starscream dragged Skywarp away. _

"_I'm not losing you too, idiot."_

Starscream jolted awake to the soft sound of music. His brow furrowed, trying to determine what kind, but the answer escaped him. He looked up; the boys were gone, and so was Ratchet. On all fours, he crawled forward to get a look around the corner of the platform.

Miko stood in a yellow spot light, an odd looking instrument around her neck, strumming the strings gently. He listened, not realising he was swaying to the sound of the quiet, lullaby like tune. Miko was also rocking from side to side, hazel eyes in a daze as she hummed the words to the song.

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**like my father's come to pass**_

_**seven years has gone so fast**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

"Rather nice..." Miko spun around, not realising the seeker had woken up. Starscream was now flat on his stomach, leaning up on his forearms around the side of the platform.

"W-what do you care?" She spat, turning away.

"I have a taste for music, believe it or not." She scoffed and refused to look at him. "You do not look the type to like soft rock, though."

"Neither do you."

"Touché." Starscream thought for a minute. "Who sings that song?"

"Green Day... my favourite beside Slash Monkey."

"Never heard of 'Green Day'. Slash Monkey, on the other hand..." She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You've heard of them? Do you like them?"

"They are... alright. I've certainly heard worse on this planet." He shrugged. She raised an eyebrow.

"So, what? The Decepticons get so bored they go surfing the internet for music sensations?" He laughed, making her jump.

"Not really. Soundwave tunes into Earth radio transmission to listen for information. Sometimes he finds musical radio stations and likes what he hears, so he copies the songs."

"And you listen those?"

"I do not really have a choice. He plays music while he works." He shrugged again. Miko's lips perked up in an ever so slight smile.

"Lemme guess; Soundwave's into Miley Cyrus!" She proclaimed. Starscream snorted with laughter again, burying his face in his forearms.

"I would have to kill him if he did!"

"Well, at least you have taste!" They paused and stared at each other, Miko's expression indifferent again.

Silently, they reached a mutual agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>The power of music, desu!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"_You can't let him get away with this Screamer!" He dragged him into their shared room, locking the door behind them. _

"_What else can we do...?" Skywarp threw his fists against his big brother's chest, and pulled away. _

"_Anything but let that maniac do what he likes to our brother's body!" _

"_It's not like **we** can particularly do anything..." Starscream seethed at the energon tears streaming down Skywarp's face, and then tried to hide his own. "We can't do anything Skywarp, I'm sorry." He drifted in the direction of the wash-racks, like the hot, soapy water could just clean away the last twenty minutes of his life. _

"_You fragging coward!"_

"Bulk, can we _please_ go surfing today?" Miko begged, literally on her knees.

"Sorry Miko, Bulkhead's got field work today." Arcee sighed so Bulkhead wouldn't get the chance to skip out on his duty.

"Aw, no fair!" She whined, crossing her arms over her chest. Bulkhead squinted sympathetically, then glanced to Arcee with a pleading expression. But she shook her head.

"... How about you practise on your guitar Miko?" The large mech suggested, crouching in front of her. "You wanted to learn that song by Breaking Benjamin, right?"

"Yeah... I guess..." she sighed and turned to walk to couch. Bulkhead sighed and got up.

"As soon as I get some free time; I'll take you surfing Miko. I promise." He stated firmly. Miko dropped onto the couch and huffed.

"C'mon Bulkhead." Arcee beckoned, walking through the ground bridge Ratchet had opened up. Bulkhead lifted up the large pieces of equipment for energon mining and followed her through.

"You _really_ want to go surfing?" Jack asked, leaning over to Miko. She nodded, then twisted her body around to lay her top half over the older boy's lap.

"What does this... 'surfing' include?" Starscream asked, peering over from his corner. Miko suddenly perked at the question.

"Surfing is when you ride the waves on an awesome surf board, doing loads of stunts until you get knocked off or jump off!" She explained with vigour, stretching her arms widely. Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's an adrenalin rush; that's why she likes it." He muttered of his shoulder to the puzzled seeker.

"Why not ask your host parents to take you?" Jack blinked, Starscream knew she had host parents?

"The ocean is too far away, and they don't want to 'waste the time and fuel getting there'!" She pouted and slumped her head back on Jack's knee. "But Bulkhead said he's take me... I even brought my swimsuit and my own board..." She gestured to near the space bridge opening; a Hello Kitty nap-sack sat next to an oval shaped sky blue board with bright pink flames curling up the bottom. She sighed sadly and rolled onto her stomach, ignoring Jack's grunt of discomfort.

Starscream blinked slowly, then glanced to Ratchet and the Space Bridge controls. Maybe... just maybe...

"Starscream," the seeker jumped at the medic's use of his name.

"Y-yes?"

"I need to get something from the storage room... I do not wish to drag you around with me everywhere I go," because let's face it; Ratchet was the baby sitter here. "So I'm trusting you to stay here with the kids..."

"... And?"

"And; _don't_ try _anything_ while I'm gone." Ratchet growled. Starscream nodded once, then turned to watch the TV Raf had just flicked on. Some show about an annoying talking sponge. The medic's optics narrowed then, reluctantly, he left the room.

Starscream waited until Ratchet's footsteps had faded, then he stood up. "Um... what're you doing?" Raf asked timidly as the seeker moved towards the ground bridge controls. The two older humans jumped up.

"You'll see little Trine." He typed in some coordinates, then activated the bridge. The fiery green portal opened and he gave them a smirk. He then dashed towards it, reaching down to scoop up Miko's gear and ran through.

"Hey!" Miko yelled. They ran down the steps and, as usual, Miko ran off blindly.

"Miko, get back here! We have to tell Ratchet!" Jack shouted, charging after her with Raf at his heels.

"Woah..." Miko gasped as the fresh salty air filled her senses. Starscream was looking rather smug with himself as the other two humans jogged to a halt, in awe of the sunny, blue ocean.

"Surprise." The seeker chuckled, dropping Miko's bag and board. "You needed an ocean to surf, did you not?"

"Where in the world are we?" Jack gulped.

"I believe you humans call it, uh, Hawaii wasn't it?" Miko suddenly screamed with excitement and bounced up and down. She grabbed the bag and ran off to a changing booth. The portal closed behind them, making the boys jump.

"H-how will we get back?" Raf exclaimed. Starscream sighed and settled behind a tall cliff, claiming it as his hiding spot.

"Doubtless, Ratchet will use the last Ground Bridge coordinates to locate you. I'll be the one in trouble, so you boys have nothing to worry about." He rumbled, closing his optics in preparation for a nap. Raf smiled, noticing an ice cream truck and catapulted towards it. Jack stared at Starscream incredulously.

"This is... oddly nice of you."

"Miko is rather a nice girl... I don't like seeing her so miserable." Starscream shrugged.

"... Out of character, much?"

"You'd be surprised; this is more _in_ character than you realise, Jack. Now go buy Rafael some ice cream." Jack blinked as Starscream powered down into his nap. He then shook his head, a smile on his lips, then wandered after Raf while pulling out his wallet.

"_Starscream, this isn't like you!" Skywarp's maroon optics were wide with fear at Starscream's claws, coated with bodily energon. _

"_... It was necessary." He muttered. _

"_Necessary? For what?" _

"_For you!" Starscream yelled. "If I please Megatron in any way I can, he'll leave you! He won't take you from me, like he took Thundercracker from us!" Skywarp faltered, taking a step back. _

"_So you'll kill for him?" _

"_I'll kill for you." _

"_It's not you..." Skywarp shook his head, shaking from helm to pede. "You're not a monster Starscream! You're my funny, sweet, fun loving big brother and Megatron can't take that from you!" _

"_I'll always be the same... for you, 'Warp..."_

"_You'd change for him..."_

"_For you." _

"_I hate you."_

Starscream jolted awake, hearing the sound of Miko screaming. He whipped around urgently to see her flipping over in the water, then her head popped back out with a gasp. She laughed wildly, squealing with joy. Starscream sighed in relief; he'd had a bit of a panic there. He looked down to see Raf building a sand castle, decorating it was shells and sea weed, and Jack lazing back with his shirt off and a ice lolly.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Starscream smirked at Jack jumping.

"Wu-when did you wake up?"

"Just a second ago." Miko came running up to them wearing a swim suit that matched her board, though it was a darker blue.

"This is great! I've never caught such amazing waves!" She bubbled, spreading her pale arms in the air. Starscream smiled softly, then squawked in surprise when Miko was suddenly hugging his wrist. "Thank you Screamer-kun!" He blinked.

"Not... not a problem."

"It is now." They looked around to see a very pissed off medic, contrasting greatly with the gleeful, sunny beach. "Bridge. Home. **Now.**" The kid cringed, Jack picking up Miko's stuff and they scurried through the bridge. Starscream stood up, optics making contact with Ratchet's, asking permission to go passed him. Ratchet raised an optic brow, then pointed commandingly to the bridge. Starscream obeyed.

**Too quick of a development? I don't really think so. As Skywarp said; Starscream's fun loving, but acts like the evil and bitter seeker we all know and love. Confusing, but there you go. **

**Who else loves Breaking Benjamin?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating guys, I'm going through a depression streak. My dad's trying to pull me out of it but my mum is being _less_ than helpful, as are the idiots I am surrounded by at school. Forgive me, but I'll try and dish out some new chapters and oneshots soon-ish... maybe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**He's dead, Jim.**

Look guys, this story's dead and I'm not going through any Satanic rituals to bring them back. That's just irresponsible. So you can either leave it be and appreciate what has been left behind, ask _politely_ for my permission to finish it or take the AU yourself, or I can delete it. Your choice. I want no more whining about wanting more chapters. Read some of my newer stories instead.

_**Hail to the princess, baby!**_


End file.
